


Guillotine

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura knows everything, Coran ships it hard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), mother hen Hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You saw me what?""You, you-" Keith's voice caught in his throat, he glanced up at Lance. "You died."Or in where Keith has a nightmare about Lance dying and panics. Would he admit it afterward?No, this is Keith we're talking about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to complications, the next chapter will be coming out later than expected. Or Aka, my computer keeps restarting itself in the middle of me writing, causing me to lose at least a page and a half of work. I've had to rewrite it twice now, and because of my computer, I need to write it a third time.

Lance didn't consider himself a heavy sleeper. In truth, he never had been. He'd spent many nights awake, his mind and body refusing to sleep. It wasn't amazing, but it worked out well when you're a defender of the universe. 

Which is why Lance easily woke when a very upset Keith came stumbling into his room. 

The male had a blanket wrapped around his frame, and even in the darkness of his room, Lance could see Keith's red eyes; he'd been crying. Lance worried, stood and rushed over to his teammate. Placing his hands on the other's shoulders he held Keith concerned as to what was upsetting the normally walled off male.  

"Hey, Keith, what's wrong?!" Keith shook his head, before letting it rest on Lance's chest. Lance froze as he felt his shirt soon turn damp as Keith's hands gripped into it holding him close; as if he was afraid he'd disappear if he let go. "Keith?" Lance asked, voice soft as he moved his arms to hold the shorter boy. Keith didn't respond, but his quiet sobs were words enough. "Hey, hey it's okay." Lance began to coo, rubbing small circles into his back, attempting to calm him down. 

Lance knew that Keith had nightmares since he was normally the one to pester Keith enough to tell him about them if they affected him and it showed. However, he'd never seen them render him to tears if a nightmare was even the reason for this outburst. 

Keith mumbled something unintelligible into Lance's chest, it made Lance chuckle, which was received with a hit from Keith. Which then turned into a flurry of hits from Keith.   

"Whoa! Keith seriously calm down." Lance was able to grab hold of Keith's wrists only after he'd been punched repeatedly. Letting them fall to the floor he cradled the shorter male, keeping them close, and making sure that Keith wouldn't start hitting him again. "Okay, do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Lance asked, muttering into his mussed hair.    

"You, I saw you..."    

Well, it was a start.

"You saw me what?" 

"You, you-" Keith's voice caught in his throat, he glanced up at Lance. "You died." 

 

Lance's eyes widened. Keith pressed himself against the tan male, hugging him desperately.   

"Hey, I'm right here. I'm alive. I'm okay, I promise I'm not going anywhere." Keith just nodded, his grip never faltering. "I'm going to move us onto the bed, okay?" Keith gave another nod, before letting go, his eyes staying locked on the floor.  Lance slid his arm under Keith's legs and the other under his back. He lifted the male as he stood, walking them over to his bed.    

His bed wasn't big enough to fit them comfortably, so Lance made due.     

He sat down first, before setting Keith down between his legs. Resting his head against the headboard arms crossed, he felt as Keith shifted, laying down using Lance's thigh as a pillow. In any other situation, this would have been awkward.      

"You're not allowed to die." Keith mumbled, forcing out a laugh from Lance.     

"Everyone dies Keith."

"Fine. I won't allow you to be killed." Lance tensed, eyes traveling down to Keith's frame. He was still wrapped in that blanket, his raven hair held back by a hair tie, mussed up from sleep. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was still at an irregular pace.   

"Keith."

"No, don't try and tell me off. I swear to whatever celestial being exists, that I will not let you be killed while I still breathe. You're my friend, my best friend even, and I don't _ever_ want to see you hurt." Lance couldn't breathe.  

Holy shit, this boy was going to make him go crazy.

Lance's face was covered in heat, Keith's words causing him to blush fantastically. Keith's breathing still hadn't calmed down, and his voice was violent, threatening to kill any potential harm to Lance.  

And damn, it was sexy.  

"Keith, buddy, thanks. But, honestly, I'm not going anywhere." Keith opened his eyes, moving to look at Lance, steel eyes meeting sapphire. They watched each other, neither saying a word for moments that felt like centuries.     

"Go to sleep Lance." Keith muttered, laying back down, resting his head against Lance's chest. And finally, his breathing steadied, as he visibly relaxed. Lance let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Holding Keith to him, Lance shifted so he was laying himself, his head hitting the pillow   

"Goodnight Keith." Keith responded muttering what Lance could have sworn was an

"I love you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since that night. Lance has been worried about Keith since and Keith just blows him off, and refuses to admit that that night even happened.  
> However, as the final battle with Zarkon nears, Keith grows ever stressed; as does everyone. 
> 
> Longer chapter.

"How long until we get to the coordinates Ulaz gave us?" Shiro's determined voice asks his gaze hard against the large window out looking to the space around them. He had just weakened the bond Zarkon had with the Black Lion greatly, and ordered them to travel to the Blade of Marmora's headquarters.

"Not for another quintant, if we don't travel by teludav." Coran answered, typing away at his control panel. Allura turned to the Paladins. 

"You should all get some sleep, we'll need all the energy we can get." Her voice was soft, glancing at everyone softly. "And don't try and argue." She added sternly toward Keith, who'd been avoiding sleeping as much as possible. 

Lance had noticed this fact. He too had been up later than he normally was. And to waste time until he wore himself out enough to get some rest, he'd wander the castle halls. He'd pass Keith training, or just in the deck watching the stars. Other times, rarely, he'd find that the raven haired male had taken Lance's blanket and wrapped himself in it; passing out in the lounge, finally getting some sort of peaceful sleep, even if it was for a few hours.   

Lance of course never said anything, although he'd take worried glances toward Keith whenever he noticed the bags under his eyes, or the messy, unkempt appearance. Keith would throw his hair up messily, not caring enough to even being to look presentable.     

"Of course." Shiro muttered, giving in to his own exhaustion. Everyone was tired, Hunk could often be found dozing in his command chair, and Pidge passed out halfway under a ship, trying to fix it up. Shiro sighed, shoulders slumping. "Allura's right, we should get some rest."      

The Paladins all nodded, agreeing. Hunk rose, stretching, before leaving the room. Pidge followed Shiro out, clasping onto the older's arm as they walked. Lance and Keith walked out in stride, leaving Coran and Allura.      

"Keith you should actually sleep, you look like you haven't for days." Lance inspected Keith as they walked, and added, "Which you probably haven't" 

"You're not my mother, besides you need sleep too." Keith scoffed in response, his gaze falling to the floor. "I don't think I could sleep anyways." 

Lance side eyed Keith, concerned about him. He never knew how much he'd come to depend and care about his once rival. Now, they relied on each other, much more than just teammates; dare he say, they're friends? Lance sighed, before gaining an idea. "Fine, if you refuse to sleep on your own accord," Lance trailed off grinning, as Keith raised a brow, seemingly debating to fight or flee; or perhaps just let it happen.    

Keith had chosen the second option as Lance neared. Bolting as fast and as far as his legs could take him, which wasn't as much as Keith would have liked because of his exhaustion. It wasn't long until Lance was able to tackle them to the floor.     

"Keith, Keith, Keith," Lance tisked, shaking his head, a light smile on his head as he watched Keith from underneath where he had him pinned. "what to do with you?" Keith glared, as he looked for an escape.      

"Lance!" Keith warned albeit it was an empty threat. He couldn't hurt Lance even if he wanted too.

"Yes, guapos?" Lance flirted, knowing that Keith wouldn't understand, which was evident on his face.

"Lance get off." Lance smirked, getting back to his feet, and extending a hand out to Keith. Keith eyed it for a moment, before accepting. Lance tugged, causing the male to stumble into his arms. He held Keith in place, keeping on hand flat on his waist, the other on the back of his head.     

Keith." He mumbled into the other's long hair. "Importas tú caro, así que por favor no pelear conmigo." Keith let out a noise of confusion.

"Translate."

"Don't fight with me."

"Fine." Keith sighed, letting his body slump against Lance, just letting the taller male hold him. And they stood like that for a few moments, as Keith relaxed. Lance ran his fingers through his long hair, closing his eyes. "Lance?" Keith finally called, voice soft against Lance's collar.

"Sí, encantadora?"

"I'm tired." Keith sounded defeated. 

"I know. We all are." Lance responded with a chuckle, as he moved so he could pick Keith up. Once he had the boy in his arms, he saw Keith blush, before hiding his face in Lance's chest.  

"Not what I mean." Keith murmured, as Lance began walking. It didn't take long for them to reach Lance's room. Opening the door, Lance sighed.  

"I know. This has been tough on all of us." Setting Keith down on the bed, Lance ran a hand through his chocolate locks. "I miss Earth. My family. The beaches and ocean." He sat down next to Keith, eyes trained on the ceiling.  

"I've never been." Lance went wide-eyed in disbelief as he turned to face Keith.  

Oh, that was just cruel and wrong. 

"The first thing we're doing when we get back is going surfing." Lance nudged Keith with his shoulder playfully. The thought of an awkward Keith on a surfboard, struggling to keep his balance against the rickety ocean waves was enough to send him into a fit of giggles. Keith watched with a smile. He wanted to keep this moment forever.     

He wanted to keep this moment forever. He hated seeing Lance upset, he hated the idea of the other hurt. Lance took care of him, worried and noticed things that not even he knew about. Keith depended on Lance way too much, but he couldn't help it.

"Okay." Keith simply responded, wrapping his arm around Lance's, before pulling him down with him as he lied down. "You teach me to surf, and I'll teach you how to ride a bike."

Lance shifted so he was facing Keith. "I know how to ride a bike. I'm not eight." Keith chuckled, closing the distance between them, letting his head fall against Lance's chest.

"A motorcycle Lance." Lance blushed, hugging Keith closer, muttering a small "oh". "Get some sleep, Dummy." Lance smiled, as he pulled his blanket up over them.

 They closed their eyes, content in each other's arms, and they slept for the few hours that they could; relaxed for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> "There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway  
> And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed  
> I know that you love me, love me  
> Even when I lose my head"  
> \- Guillotine (feat. Travis Mendes)  
> Jon Bellion


End file.
